But I'm a cheerleader!
by buffyTheGleekslayer
Summary: A story off the story line of but I'm a cheerleader.


**(I had no plan on writing anything for a while but after reading a Fanfic about Faberry losely based on But I'm a cheerleader with a small shot of Brittana I decided I want to make one of my own, mainly Brittana and adding a small drop of Faberry cause the story kind of pissed me off so this Brittana with some Faberry story line of But I'm a cheerleader! Tell how you like it and as always sorry for my spelling and grammer. p.s I'm not proud of some of what your about to read... I'm sorry... Also I did change some things like the cheer and a few lines but thats what stories are for right?)**

I was head cheerleader! It was my life, a boyfriend on the football team. We made out and stuff you know. Things that all boy friends and girlfriends did. Always finding a reason to stop, not cause I didn't like them just cause...well he was bad at it , That's all I swear. Anyway my parents and I our Christians I should have know something was up when daddy's pray over our food the night before was a little more then...well strange for dad. My friends treated me funny all day at school and when the day was finally over...I headed home for a very confusing conversation. The living room was full of people, mom,dad, Sarah and Stacy, luke and a man I didn't know. He smiled wide and thrusted his hand towards me. "Hi Brittany. My name is Sandy!" He said. "Your friends and your parents have something they want to ask you and I'm here to get the conversation started." My dad was the next to speak.  
>"Honey, we love you but w...we.." Mom cut in loudly.<br>"We think your a lesbian!" I looked at her confusedly and everyone else in the room had the same look as her.

"Wh.." I started but Sandy cut in.  
>"I myself am an ex-gay. I work for a place Brittany that called True Directions. Who help people like yourself understand homosexual tendencys and heal them."<br>"Tendenceys?" I asked.  
>"You've been trying to make us eat Tofu." My mom said holding up a small pice to prove her point.<br>"Homosexuals tend to switch to Vegitaranisum." Sandy said matter-o-factly.  
>"There no pictures of boys in your lockers just theres." Sarah said holding up a picture of a girl in a bikini. So I thought she has nice abbs and I want some like them.<br>"These." Dad and mom held up a poster and pillow from my room. What do those have to do with anything you bought them for me. I looked at the knowing noddeds around the room the problem was I didn't understand what they thought they knew. Sandy said something about the pillow but I was to confused to hear.  
>"You don't even like to kiss me." Finn said.<br>"Denial is one of the many step to healing will cover at True derections." Sandy said softly.  
>"Healing?" I asked even more confused.<br>"Like homosexuals anonymous." Mom smiled.  
>"Its only for a few months Ducky." dad smiled. I looked at the face around me smilling reasuring, but I still didn't understand I'm not gay. I'm not gay! I'm not gay!<br>"Theres no way I'm going!"

****

So I went by force they shoved me in the car and drove me to the point on earth thats ther farthest from humanity. I got out of the car and followed them up the walk way. A women in a pink track suit came out the front door a boy in blue shorts and a blue tank top beside her.  
>"Welcome welcome welcome." She said smiling. "I'm Sue I am the founder of true directions and you must be Brittany."<br>"Yes." My mom said before I could answer.  
>"This is my son, Dave." She said motioning to the boy.<br>"Pleasure to met you Brittany." He smiled taking my bags from my mom and dad.  
>"Looks like we just got you just in time. What are you about 17?" She asked. Dad answered this time.<br>"Yes."  
>"um hmm just in time its almost a lost once they've been in collage all the brain washing. I'll take her from here come along." She smiled and they were gone just like that.<p>

** Step one: Admitting your a homosexual.**

"So Brittany the others arrived yesterday. So why don't I catch you up. Its a two month program of 5 simple steps why don't we start with the frist one you admitting your problem. So when you see a women in a tight fitting skirt and those long beautiful legs, or in the putting lipstick over her full lips, maybe in the locker room in the shower..." She was way more into what she was saying than she was trying to make me seem. "Soaping her breast. You don't have any unnatural thoughts?"  
>"I don't think its unnateral." I said.<br>"A ha! you don't even think its wrong. Until you admit your problem you will wear this." She handed me waht looked like a hospital gown folded up. "You earn the right to wear the uniform. Its a long tempting road to righteousness until then. Now let me troduce you to one of our other soldiers. "Rachel!" She let out a shrill call. And a girl dected out in full pink popped up she was a short Brunette not like her size mattered everyone was short next to me. She smiled, A head band holding back her hair.  
>"We wake up at 7 breackfast 8 group theropy till lunch. We have free time in the afternoon to do, well whatever and...than inside for reointating, family theropy on the weekends." She talked fast then I thought if there was one thing on this girl moving fast it was her mouth. "you didn't miss much." She opened the door to a very pink room."This is where we sleep." She smiled. I looked around there were alot of beds I didn't think it need to count. I stop as my eyes landed on a Latina laying on one of the pink beds in one of those pink outfits reading a magazing and smoking. "But theres no inaproprate behavoir aloud." Rachel said leaning towards me.<br>"Inaproprate... Like swearing?" I asked.  
>"No inaproprate like fucking!" The Latina on the bed cut in rudly I might add. "Oh.." I wasn't even sure the oh came from me.<br>"You get caught in the thrills of Sodomy and its adi s." She smiled taking a drag. Rachel turned to leave and I followed feeling strange. I felt like some ones eyes were on my ass and thanks to the hospital gown they had full veiw of my underwear. I jumped and closed the back as I followed Rachel.  
>"Nevermind Santana." She said walking towards a chart. "She's a spoiled brat. I read her chart. This a track to make and follow our progress. We all passed step one yesterday." She said motioning towards the chart full of names. "I'm a homosexual." She siad getting in my face<p>

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Brittany meet the rest of our troopers." Sue smiled. As I took my seat in the group circle. "I'm Mercedes I sing I play soft ball I'm a homsexual." I smiled at the dark skinned girl with an adutuide.  
>"I'm Tina I like pain and I'm a homsexual." The asian goth beside her said standing and then sitting down. A boy stood next.<br>"I'm Jacob...I'm a jew...and...I'm a...ho-homo-homosexual." He studdered. Next was the Latina.  
>"We met." She smirked cocking her head to the side in a very non attractive matter. "Santana." Emma growled. She huffed but followed the others.<br>"Fine I'm Santana and I like girl a lot." She sat down then stood back up. "Oh and I'm a homosexual!" She smirked again and sat back down.  
>"Kurt actor dancer homosexual." The next boy smiled, his voice a little high pitched for a boy.<br>"Quinn, homosexual girls varsity basket ball player its nice to meet you." The blonde beside him smiled. "I'm Blaine Anderson I work in retail I'm a homosexual." "See everyone here can do it, now why don't you tell us about the first time you had feelings for a girl."  
>"I don't everyone just thinks I do I shouldn't even be here."<br>"Thats normal. Lets talke about your intervention."  
>"Well, I'm a vegitarian." Everyone nodded that knowing nodded again."I have pictures of girls around."<br>"And you think thats normal?" Mercedes asked.  
>"Sure.." I said firmly. "I mean I've never really thought about it..." the last part wasn't so confident.<br>"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Sue asked.  
>"Yes." I smiled. "For to years now.." I smiled thinking to myself. "I really love him. Hes smart and popular"<br>"And hes got the biggest dick I've never seen." Sanatana spat while rolling her eyes and still that smirk perfectly on her face.  
>"Have you ever had sex with him?" Rachel asked.<br>"I'm a christian." I said firmly.  
>"Its easy to be a prude when your not attrached to him isn't?" Rachel asked.<br>"No..." Tina cut me off.  
>"Dose he make you hot I mean do you think of him at night when you?"<br>"I'm not perverted!" I yelled in defence."I go to school I get good grades I go to church. I'm a cheerleader!" At this Santana rolled her eyes again. "I'm not like all of you. Everyone reads cosmo everyone looks at other girlsall the time."  
>"But you only assume that there thinkg what your thinking when they there not." Quinn said quickly. But not as fast as Rachel so I followed. I sat for a moment, confused, scared watching everyones faces and it hit me.<br>"I thought evreybody had those thoughts...I just want to be normal."  
>"Then you admit your not." Sue said putting her arm around my shoulder. "So admit it." Thoughts and words flashed throught my head till it was spinning.<br>"I'm a homosexual!" I cried. "I'm a homosexual." This one more a choke. "I'm a homosexual." Now the tears were really there.  
>"Congraulations Brittany you've passed the first step." Sue said proudly. Eveyone gathered to hug me but Santana as she got up to leace she gave me a wink and as I cried, Sue handed me clothes."Put these on." She smiled.<br>"They were right...I'm homo."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

At dinner Santana sat alone while everyone crowed around one table. "Congradulations on your first step pom pom." She smiled placing a piece of sushi in her mouth. I went and sat with ther others.  
>"Don't minde her." Kurt smiled. "She's just mad becasue the only fish she can eat is the fish on her plate!" He snapped in her direction. Santana rolled her eyes again but keep eating her food.<br>"I can't wait to be straight." Jacob smiled. "I've always wanted to be."  
>"It's cool to finally talk about it you know I can't tell any of my friends on the team." Quinn smiled.<br>"Maybe you have the wrong friends!" Santana cut in from the other table.  
>"I think we should all be suporting each other." I said softly "Really princess you wanna start the kumbias?" Santana spat. I felt a sting in my chest.<p>

**xxxxxxxxxx**

I couldn't really sleep that night I lay there wide away, I heard a zapping sound, followed by a soft moan. I looked around confusedly. I couldn't help myself seeing a red light under Tina's blanket. I got out and walked towards her bed. More moans she fliped the blacket. "Christ." She mubbled.  
>"Sorry its just me..." I said softly. "What are you doing?" I asked.<br>"AV, what's it to yah."  
>"Av?" I asked confused.<br>"Aversion theropy. Stupid." She groaned. "What dose that mean?" I asked.  
>"When you have inaproprite thoughts about girls you shock yourself, so that when you think of them again you feel that pain!" She said behind clentched teeth.<br>"Thats sick." I said.  
>"No pain no game baby you wanna like dick you better start trainning yourself." She said. I looked down at her pillow.<br>"Hey isn't that Santana's sock?" I asked grabbing the white sock.  
>"Non of your damn buisness." she said snaching it out of my hand and returning to under the covers. I went back to my bed just in time for Sue to come in.<br>"Brittany." She said shinning a flash light in my eyes. "Phone call." It was mom and dad.  
>"Hey Britt." Moms voice rang. "We know its after lights out but..."<br>"We just wanted to check on our little ducky." dad cut in. I felt this anger talking to them they acted like they cared but if they did why send me here.  
>"I'm fine." I said softly. "You were right...I'm a lesbian, but I'll regular soon." I said.<br>"Oh Sue is pretty good then huh?"  
>"Mhm and Sandy and the others I'm all ready starting step two." I said tring to sound excited.<br>"Were so proud honey, we can't wait to have you home and we can't wait to see you out there for Grauation." Mom said excitedly.  
>"Umm hmm. We can't wait, We'd do anything for our Brittany to have a normal life. We love you."<br>"I love you to daddy and I'll see you guys at familly theropy."  
>"Well we better go." Mom said.<p>

** Step two: Recovering your Gender Identity.**

This Step consisted of cleaning, we watched as, Sue kneeled on the ground, with a hand vacum. "And forward and back, and forward and back." She chanted as she vacumed. Well most of us Santana sat on the side watching the rest of us. The she one on one showed Quinn. "You go in and out and in and out." She said helping her thrust the vacum's hose. Tina licked her lips as she watch. Santana looked as if she was trying not burst out laughing, and Rachel, she couldn't take her eyes off the blonde watching her every move I started think she should try the AV theropy. I felt horrified like I didn't understand what I was supise to do. We made wedding dresses. Witch wasn't all bad. Santana sat down away from everyone playing with paper and sissors and when Sue came into see our progress. She held up what she'd working SO VERY HARD on. She unfolded the paper to reveal a line of girls holding hands. I know its dumb but I thought it was amazing I've always wanted to learn how to do it. We put on make up. Well actually Santana and Tina used the nail polish to make tatoos. She made us point out our roots, what started our homosexual tendenceys. "Brittany its your turn."  
>"Well I've been thinking but I just can't think of anything." I said.<br>"I think our princess is afraid of digging deep." Sanantana smirked.  
>"Well whats your root Santana." "Your deflecting." She said.<br>"Actually Santana maybe it would help Brittany to hear yours." Sue smiled. She rolled her eyes.  
>"My mother got married in pants." She said coldly and everyone clapped.<br>"Alright Quinn?"  
>"To many locker room showers with the varsity team."<br>"Rachel?"  
>"Um...all girl bording school." She said with a weak smile.<br>"Tina?"  
>"I was born in france." Tina answered.<br>"Blaine?"  
>"My mom let me play in her pumps." "I like balls." Mereceds said out of no where.<br>"Why thank you for ." everyone clapped like she didn't just blurt out I like balls. Sue moved on.  
>"Jacob?"<br>"Tramadic...breasts." He answered and everyone clapped again.  
>"Now Brittany, do you see how easy it is? Now really think about it. And you'll find it. Rachel come up here." She smiled. "Now we are going to learn one of the beest parts of being a heterosexual friendship. So now everyone partner of and find your self a friend for the remander of the program." I bounced around for a moment looking for someone and when evrey one had partnered off it was just me...and Santana. "Once you've got one I'd like you all to practise sometime tonight with these." She held up cards.<p>

**xxxxxxxxxx**

I held up a card with a women taking the trash out on it. "It's a women." Santana said.  
>"And what else?" I asked. "I don't know."<br>"It's a mother. Women have rolls. Once you realize that you'll stop objectifying them haven't you been listening to anything Sue has said." I said.  
>"Well have you?" She asked.<br>"Have I want?" "Stop objectifying them?" she said calmly.  
>"I'm still trying to find my root." I said back "Must be tuff when your such a priss." She said taking the cards. "Your turn." She held up a picture of a naked women covered in suds. I looked at the card and she zapped me.<br>"OW!" I jumped back.  
>"You really have to be more prepared for temtation Brittany." Igot up and left.<p>

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Our next assighment was to change a baby. It wasn't a real baby just a plastic one but it still peed. Everyone seemed to be doing fine but me and keep pulling from me and I kept pulling it from her know if she took it she'd do it worng. "Just let me." She muttred trying to take it.  
>"No." I said pulling back towards me.<br>"Britt...an..y come...on!" She jurked it.  
>"No I've got it..." I pulled back. we fought a second longer and it decided it had to pee.. it kind of shot a Sue's face. She stayed calm to our suprise.<br>"Lets...Try that one more time." She said smoothly. I looked over at Santana who was smiling and I could help but smile to. We held back the laughter thought I wanted to roll over on the floor laughing.

** Step Three: Family threopy.**

Kurt taked about changing infornt of other boys after swimming lessons. And Jacob talked about touching another boy that use to be his friend. Santana's dad freaked out about the others talking. "When we get back you better have this gay thing out of your system." He said turning to Santana. "other wise no collage, no car, no trust fund. You got it." "I got." She said back in a almost whisper I'd never heard her use before.  
>"Lets get the fuck out of here." He said to his wife and they were up and out of the room. Santana followed the but only to the porch I watches as she watched them.<br>"Brittany?" Sue called and I turned back around to the group. "Its your turn."  
>"I think my root might be my parents." I said.<br>"Good go with that." My parents looked at me confused.  
>"Well we've kind of been like this greeting card Familly you know...And than there was that one year were dad lost his job and mom had to suport us."<br>"Wait a minute that was only for nine months." Dad said.  
>"Well i know but maybe seeing mom take care of us, the rolls reversed maybe I got things mixed up."<br>"Absoultyly I can't believe you didn't mention this earlier your father was a pansy your mother was becoming that man...Your copying you mother you don't like men cause you don't like your father."  
>"Its really not like that."<br>"You've found your root!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I found Santana during free time. She was at the edge of the lawn smoking. I sat down and she scooted away. "What I'm I contaguse?" I asked. She looked over at me kind of confused. I sat reading over a cheer I'd been working on. She looked over at me again. "What is that?" She asked "I'm stuck on 5 6 7 8, God is good."  
>"God is straight." She finished. I nodded.<br>"Yeah thats good." She rolled her eyes again.  
>"It's not supose to be all smart, cheers are simple to be happy make people feel good."<br>"Cheers make girls do stupid cart wheels orgasums makes people feel good. " She said bluntly "Your parents didn't stay very long." I said softly.  
>"Well I imagain its gets uncomfortable sitting that long with a stick up your ass." she said blowing out a puff of smoke.<br>"I'm sure there just trying to do what best for you." I tried to say softer then before.  
>"God, you konw I thought it was just an act but you really are sweet as fucking pie arn't you. This is bullshit Britt. It dosen't work" She looked at me with a glint of hurt in her eyes. "You are who you are the only trick is not getting caught." She said smugly.<br>"How'd you ende up here?"  
>"I got caught."<br>"Doing what?" I asked.  
>"I had this friend and I guess we just spent a little to much time together."<br>"What were you doing?" I asked again.  
>"What do you think..." said just below a whisper.<br>"oh..." I said turning from her to the ground.  
>"My stepmom caught us in my room one day and sent me here." She said.<br>"Are you in love with her?" I asked.  
>"dose it matter!" She said getting up. If I didn't know better I'd say she was on the verge of tears. I reached up trying to grab her arms. "Careful. " She smirked. "I could report you for that." She walked away leaving me by myself.<p>

**xxxxxxx**

I couldn't stop myself after that I spent every second watching her trying my hardest not to stare or get caought staring. I even had a dream about making out with her I mean tonge and all but I was snapped out of it be the sound of Tina and her AV theopy. I shook at her staring at Santana while she...yeah. I noticed Quinn and Rachel weren't in the room. Both there beds where empty. I decided to go look for them what I found was the two of them... well making out. I'm not proud of what I did I didn't even mean to I made a noise and they both rushed to cover my mouth but it was to late and Sandy was in the room and halling them off in seconds. We all gathered around Emma's window moments later hearing the womens voice and Quinn and Rachel inside. "Someone better start talking." In the morning we found out that Rachel had been sent to the dog house for 1 week and that Quinn was kick out of the program. Nobody said a word. "If that little twit would have narked on me." Tina spat. "heads would have rolled. " "What would you have tied her to your bed and zapped her to death or are you running low on batteries." Santana scowled. She looked over at me and smiled. Something I hadn't really seen yet. She pointed to Tina and lifted her hand to her face like she was taking a drink from a bottle, 'She's drunk' she mouthed. Smilling.

**Step 4: Defying the oppsit sex.**

We had to watch slid shows of the happy couples and what not. I felt something on my arm something that sent chills throught me I looked down to see Santana's hand on my arm as Sue talked her thumb made windshiled whiper motions over my arm and it sent the most amazing kind of chills throught me. We only got closer still fighting over the baby, and making stupid jokes about the were moments when I felt like I couldn't take my eyes off her. On night when we were washing the dishes I asked her if she missed her friends from home.  
>"Yeah I just can't desicde who I miss the grunting appes in the lettermens jacket of the Balemic cheerlea..." She stopped.<br>"Go head say it." I said taking the cup from her hand.  
>"I didn't mean it..." She got quiet for a second. "I don't have any frineds..." She said. "how about you?"<br>"Well I thought I did." "They know your here?" She asked.  
>"Oh yeah!" I answered. it was quiet after that.<p>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I walked into the bathroom to find Tina, Mercedes and Santana in civy clothes. "Whats going on its almost lights out." I said to loud for Santana's liking.  
>"Shh." she put her finger to her lips. "Get dressed we're going out."<br>"But Sue."  
>"Fuck Sue." She said back.<br>"Not ah no way theres only four weeks left I'm not getting thrown out." I said.  
>"Britt-Britt there never going to know, I mean we haven't had fun in for ever." She said a playful smirk on her face. She walked towards me smiling. "We use a little fun." "What if we get caught?" I asked.<br>"We're not gonna get caught." She smiled hopfully. I looked into those chocolate orbes then back at the ground. I shook my head shyly. "Fine if your not going to go than at least don't rat on us." She said passing me. Tina and Mercedes followed. I looked at the ground again... there was that pain in my chest again...I shook my head and hurried back into the room grabbed some clothes and ran after them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Oh we have on more." A small man with glasses said as I crawled into the blue van I'd seen everyone else get into.  
>"Well it's about fucking time." Santana smiled, I felt my cheeks get a little red. The small man in the passangers seat spoke agian. "Hi I'm Hiram Berry." He smiled, "And this is Lorey Berry." He pulled up a stack of IDs. "Your going to need on of these." He said handing a few back. "It may not be an egsact match."<br>"Is this your first night out?" Lorey asked from the drivers seat.  
>"Hiram and Lorey are ex-ex-gays." Santana said with a smiled.<br>"From true directions?" I asked.  
>"We were among Sue's ranks before we went defalted."<br>"We're just trying to provide you all with a balanced prospective." Hiram smiled. "In the end its up to you weither you want to live a.." Lorey cut him off.  
>"Lie."<br>"Weither you want to be who you are or keep it hidden is more what we're about." Hiram contiued.  
>"So you run like the undergound homo rail roads" I stated, it earned a few giggle<p>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A gay bar called the Cuck sucker... That's were everyone was heading off to.  
>"you didn't tell me you were bring me to a gay bar." I said once we we're inside and it was confurmed that we were indeed in a gay bar.<br>"Well where else would we go?" Santana asked smirking. "I'm going to get you a drink." She turned to walk away.  
>"I don't drink!" I called after her but it was to late she was off. I wandered over to the bar and Sat down watching Kurt and Blaine dancing together.<br>"here." Santana reapared with a two beers. I didn't say anything to her I just took the drink while saying interventions.  
>"What are you doing?" She asked a small bit of venom in her voice.<br>"My interventions."  
>"No." She said this time no venom." You don't have to do that here...Just be yourself." It wasn't even a minute after that a blonde walked over, She was taller then me and from the looks of it older, not by much but older.<br>"you want to dance?" She asked me. I shook my head at the same time Santana said.  
>"Sure she does."<br>"No." I said quietly looking over at the Latina.  
>"It's okay," The blonde said, turning and walking way.<br>"What do you mean no, you can't dance with a girl for one minute." She took the beer from me and pushed me onto the dance floor and into the girl.  
>"I'm sorry." I said and she nodded wrapping her arms around my waist.<br>"It's okay." She said.  
>"I'm not good with...with dancing." I looked back over to the bar to see Santana putting her drink down and putting out the cigerette she was smoking to dance with Tina.<br>"You doing fine." The blonde said turning me in circles with the slow song. I watched San and Tina. As the smaller girl got hand fulls of the Santana, I felt anger bubble up in me. The more Tina touched the less I could take and I was out of the strangers arms and out the back door of the club. I need air and sometime by myself. I walked over to some crates and sat down in the allie the door let out to. I laid my head in my hands. 'What the hells wrong with me? Why do I care who the fuck Santana dances with? It doesn't matter to me, we're freinds... At least I think we're kind of...a...little..' I snapped from my thought's hearing the music from inside again as the door flew open. I couldn't have been longer then a few seconds from when I'd come out.  
>"Brittany it's not what you think." Santana said coming into the light.<br>"Thats why we came here." I said not wanting to look at her. "So you could be yourself."  
>"I don't like Tina that way." She said calmly.<br>"Witch way is that CLOTHED?" I asked trying to hide the tears in my voice.  
>"No... We weren't doing anything." She said still calm as ever.<br>"You weren't doing anything." I stood up to face her.  
>"No...I wasn't.."<br>"So when you were going like this." I reached out and pulled her towards me then pushed her away. "You weren't donig anything." My voice was big and angry.  
>"NO I wasn't... I. Wasn't. Doing. That." She yelled back. I sat down and shook my head.<br>"It doesn't matter." I said quietly.  
>"Then why are you freaking out?" She asked.<br>"It's non of my buissness do whatever you want." I said.  
>"You wan't me to do what I want?" She crocked back.<br>"I could. Care less." I said pointedly.  
>"what I really want." She all but yelled. I stood up to get in her face.<br>"Screw you!." Before I could finsh her lips were on mine, and her hands where cupping my face. I know it only lasted a second but it was an amzing second. I pulled back and we both sat down on the crates. It was quiet for a moment but it lasted a life time.  
>"I'm not supose to like you..." I said softly.<br>"But?" She pressed.  
>"I want to do that again..." She leanded towards me and I pulled back. I caught the hurt and dissapointment on her face. I looked over and before I could stop myself our lips had locked again. This time for much longer then a moment.<p>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The ride back to True Directions was quiet and no one said much. I leand against San snuggling into her side as we drove. "What are you looking at?" Tina barked as I looked up for a brief moment. San gave her a glare back to match the one she was giving me. Hirman and Lorey said goodbye to us and we all headed for the rooms. Just when we got to the doors Sue's bedroom light flicked on. Kurt gasped.  
>"Sues coming. " He whispered while running for the boys room and we all scattered inside and into our beds. The door some what flung open and in shined Sue's flashlight. I felt it on my face and kept my eyes closed. As soon as the doors clicked I let out a relieved breath.<br>"Night!" Santana popped up beside me and gave me a quick kiss before running back to her bed.  
>"Night.." I smiled. I looked over to see Tina glaring at me as she pulled the cover over her head.<p>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At our next group meeting Sandy tried to get Kurt to come up with a new root. "Come on Kurt."  
>"What do you mean come on, my just as good as everyone elses." Kurt said in defence.<br>"I'm a heterosexual." Mercedes said, another out of no where out burst.  
>"Not yet honey but your getting there." Sandy smiled.<br>"No, no I mean I've never been gay.." She stuttered looking at the floor.  
>"Right, remember Merecedes you were molested I mean just looked at you." he made a wierd gag noise.<br>"No,I mean I know everybody thinks I'm this big dike cause I wear baggy clothes and I play softball and I'm not as pretty as other girls, but that doesn't make me gay. I mean I like guys I can't help it.I just wan't a big fat wenner up my..." She was crying at this point and trying to stop tears, puls Kurt cut her off with a...  
>"Amend to that Sister." She got up and walked out.<br>"I quite." She said passing Sandy."  
>"Who in the hell is she trying to full? Mecerdes!" He called out getting up and running after her. <em>(very gayly might I add!)<em>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

While Sue was cleaning she found something she thought very disturbing. She held up a match box to all of us. "I want to know who's been sneeking around with those recruters! I want names poeole." When no one said anything she turned her attention to Santana. "Santana?" "Why you looking at me?" She asked.  
>"Because. I. Found. These. Under. Your. Bed!" She said shaking the box in her face. "You have anything you'd like to confess?"<br>"I didn't sneek out." She said said calmly.  
>"But you know who did!" Sue all but yelled.<br>"No." She said shacking her head. "But I didn't learn something about myself last night that I was to scared to admit untill now."  
>"Come on then out with it!" Sue barked.<br>"I have a crush." She smiled, eveyone looked at her confused. "On Jacob." That one threw me off too! Sue smiled. "It was the first time I felt something for a guy and it really proved to me the treatment is working." She stood up and Sue smirked putting her hand around Santana.  
>"No everyone take a look at Santana. Let this show you all what determination can do. Oh and by the way I'm dissapointed in all of you. I've schedualed a meeting with your parents."<p>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I sat in a chair across from Sue. Mom and dad other either side of her desk. "Brittany we know you had nothing to do with that little field trip to the...the.." Mom cut dad off like always.  
>"Cuck sucker." She said.<br>"C-c-c... But you have to know, if.." She cut him off.  
>"You have to know you would be on your own."<br>"Whats that supose to mean?" I asked.  
>"Well we can't let you live and unhealthy life style under our roof. Brittany...if thats what you chose then you chose to cut us our of you life"<br>"What did you want to tell us?" dad asked.  
>"Just that you don't have anything to worrie about I've been missing Finn a lot and can't wait to see him."<br>"Oh Britt that's wonderful keep it up." Mom smiled.  
>"Well see you at home soon." Dad smiled.<p>

** The Final test.**

We had to take a Final test before moving on to step five. A recap of everything we'd already been tuaght but we had to do it like a heterosexual, not a homo. Those who failed got sent home, and when the moment came to find out Sue thought she'd scare the shit out of all of paced in front of us. "All most all of you pasted...All but one." She stopped in front of me, Santana and Kurt, and by the looks of it her eyes were set on one of them. Kurt looked over at Santana and Santana looked at him. "Kurt." Sue said looking at her chart. "You failed... Your not moving on to step five." With that she turned to walk away. "Congrates to everyone else."  
>"I just wasn't meant to be butch." Kurt cried. "I'm a sissy."<br>"No.." Jacob said rubbing like circles on Kurts back. "You should be proud of who you are."  
>"Hello?" Kurt spat putting up a hand.<br>"I mean your more than just as sissy you, smart and clean and sweet and sexy and firm and.."  
>"The last thing I need is some fruit who just proved he was straight telling my ass how fine I am. Congrates liers." He said standing up. "You know who you are and you know who you want. Nobodys going to change that." He yelled walking away and shaking his head. I looked over at San who glance at me but quickly turned her gaze to the floor. Kurt was right we knew who and what we wanted and that night changed things... I don't think I really have to tell you what happened. But I will not in detail thats my personal life people. All I can say is the kisses where sweet and the way my body felt like it was floating in the middled of a calm lake in the begaing and then like I was so far from my own body I couldn't tell what was me and what was her..<p>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"San.." I said looking into those soft eyes.  
>"Hmmm?" She smiled.<br>"I've never felt that way before...except.." I looked coliy down at the bed spread.  
>"Except what?" She asked taking my hands. I pulled one back and propped myself up on my elbow.<br>"Don't laugh okay?"  
>"Hmm?" She smiled propping herself up on her elbow.<br>"Except for when I wa cheerleading." She smirked. "I'm serious! I know it sounds stupid to you but I really love it. Cheerleadings the one thing thats kept me happy Its exzillerating." I defended myself.  
>"I would love to see you cheer."<br>"Don't make fun of me." I said pulling my hand away.  
>"No I'm not...I'm not." She said taking my hand again "did you ever think that maybe...maybe I'm just jelous you love something?" She asked pulling my in for a kiss.<p>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I woke up to the faces of Rachel, Tina, Sue. "Get up you little hussy!" Sue growled.  
>"What did I do ?" I asked confused.<br>"Please your little sleep over with Santana." Tina said looking down on me. Rachel had this apolligitc look.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You know what this has cost you. You will be removed from the program and the premisis at once. And your parents have made it very clear that your not welcome back home. So I'll make you a deal you can stay if you do the Sexual simulation with Dave." Sue said eyeing me in her office.  
>"Dave..." I looked out the window to the boy dancing like a little girl with no rythem. "I don't think that would work."<br>"Oh for crying out loud." She said standing up and going towards the window. "David! David stop that right now!" She yelled. She turned back to me and shook her head. "So?"

I headed back to my rooms and packed my bags, I came around front just in time to see Santana and her parents leaving Sue's office. "So its settled. Santana will stay in the program and do the simulation with Dave." I looked at the Latina confused. How could she we were supose to leave togeather. She looked like the tears where going to start flowing at any second. 'I'm sorry.' she attempted to mouth as she passed me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I went to the only place I could think of... I went to the Berry's. I knocked on the door and a boy looked throught the peek whole."You're from True directions." He said.  
>"Yeah." I said back with that her turned to walk away. "Hey not anymore!" I said pounding on the door. Lorey opened the door.<br>"Get in here." He said pulling me in.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I sat in a chair while the Berry men sat on the couch. "I can't go back.." I said fiddling my thumbs. "I thought maybe you could teach me how to be a lesbian, what they wear, where they live. You know!" Hiram smiled.  
>"Brittany we can't teach you how to be gay, you just...It's who you are." Both mens eyes driffted behind me for a second I thought maybe they were looking at one of the many rainbow colored things that coverd thier living room but following thier eye's I found myself facing a blonde in rainbow pj's.<br>"Quinn!" I said standing up.  
>"Brittany!" She said wrapping me in a huge.<br>"I'm so sorr." I started to say sorry but she cut me off.  
>"Oh Brittany, thank you so much for getting me out of there."<br>"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
>"Well I live here." She looked at the Berrys'. "Well just until I get on my feet."<p>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It's way better then TD. WE all get our own rooms, and curefew is midnight, well except we all have to share the same bathroom...well not at the sam time." Quinn said as she sprawled out on her bed. I looked down at the floor."Come on brittany it's going to be okay." She said sweetly.  
>"It's not...She was supose to come with me." I said.<br>"Whoa whoa, hold up, who?"  
>"Santana." I said staring at the floor.<br>"I knew IT!" She shot up in to a sitting position with a smirk. "She was into you from the start."  
>"Well then why didn't she come with me?"<br>"Maybe she's scared?" Quinn said softly.  
>"And I'm not?" I asked.<br>"Believe me your better off here." She smiled.

Hirman and Lorey thought it would be nice if Quinn took me out to celibrate my new found freedom and althought I wasn't as happy as I wanted to be I agreed. We went to the Cock Sucker again. "Do you want to dance?" Quinn offered kindly. I shook my head.  
>"I need some air." I headed to the spot where San and I first kissed. Quinn followed a little after and sat down next to me. "I really miss her." I said softly.<br>"She's scared and maybe she's making the wrong chioces but it's her wrong choice to make. You have to be able to walk away." She said not looking at me.  
>"What about you and Rachel?" I asked looking over at the blonde.<br>"If she can't make as stand then she can't make a stand."  
>"Well what about you what are you willing to do?"<p>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"She better be worth this." Quinn said as we snuck over to the truck.  
>"Is Rachel?" "I'm doing this for you not for Rachel."<br>"Yeah right."

Once we were there we rushed to the graduation sight. We spotted the girls easy. And fled to hurry to them. I smiled once in between to rows of seats and pulled Santana down from the walk way.  
>"Jeaus." She said hitting the ground.<br>"Miss me?" I asked with a smiled. She smiled for a breef second and then it faded.  
>"Why are you here?" She asked.<br>"I came to get you." I said happily.  
>"I can't go any where Brittany." She pulled away from me and stood back up to followed the other 'Heterosexuals' I frowned. This wasn't over yet. I took off running back for the truck. I spotted Rachel and Quinn making out by a tree.<br>"That was fast." I said.  
>"Where's San?" Quinn asked breaking away for a moment.<br>"I have to try plan B."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I hopped out of the truck, luckily I'd packed all my favorite outfits when I came not nowing there would be uniforms. I picked my pom poms up off the floor since I had tossed them out first. I took in a deep breath and head for the Graduation one more time. Once in main aille closed my eyes and took a breath.  
>"San!" Everyone but the girl turned to face me. "One, two, three, four, I won't take no anymore." I hoped this would work she said she'd love to see me cheer. "Five, six, seven eight, can't we go on just one date?" She turned and looked at me."One two three four your the one and I want more. Five six seven eight, don't run from me cause this is fate." She smiled and stood up. "I love you." I said.<br>"BRITTANY!" Sue growled and I didn't stay to see what happened I flew for the truck once I got to it I jumped in the back and hit the window. "GO GO!" I yelled. "Britt! Brittany!" I turned to see Santana running shoeless after me. "Brittany waite!" She hoped in the back with me and smiled. "Hi." She said out of breath. I didn't say hi back. No instead I pulled her into me and kissed her never planning to break apart.

**(How'd you guys like it? I was hoping to be done sooner but then I read another story and then I watched glee and saw the cutest Brittana moment ever. 'Your a genius Brittany.' I mean come on if thats not love then I don't know what there hell everyones looking for cause no ones going to find it! anyway hope you liked it.)**


End file.
